


poems that ling will never see

by lezz1e



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Mutual Pining, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e
Summary: al i've told you to leave this book alone. i KNOW when you've read it because you always put it back in the wrong place.





	1. plaiting his hair

one goes over two, three goes over one. 

i try to focus on that, and not you

i don't ask why it isn't in a hair bun

you don't ask why i agreed to, you knew.

 

you go over me, i go over you.

you're one, i'm three and two is shared pining

i do things that tease you before i flee

always leaving quick before combining.

 

i leave, you leave but two stays like a rash.

it itches, scratches and claws at my mind

sweet fantasies and soft kisses: brain stash

sometimes i think it wouldn't be scary twined

 

an emperor and a travelling man

fucking romance novel. i even ran


	2. bird cage

every time i want to fly free, you're there

guarding my way, like an armoured cage door

your lips, eyes in my head: like you're my pair

the sound of your laugh and words: i want more. 

 

i go on dates, they're nice. but i want you.

i want your smile, your food eating antics

anything else makes me feel sick and blue

you make me one of those fucked romantics.

 

you're sitting in your palace without me

fuck. you're smiling without me. do you care?

do you think about me, am i a flea?

did you ever feel the way i did? fair.

 

im a bomb packaged as a golden dream

who would blame you for seeing through the scheme


	3. mess

im not gonna bother with a motif.

im too fucking pissed at myself to care.

pulling on strings while you wanted it brief

we didn't kiss in there (hell), and you didn't stare

so why do i feel like ive lost something?

why do i feel like ive been abandoned?

robbed of touches, and cuddles and blushing

and your eyes and lips and, ive been stranded.

this fucking poem is a mess like you

and me. was there ever a you and me?

not in the sappy lovey way, you shoe.

were we even friends? it was just a spree

we were just two boys trying our best

can we count that as friendship? fuck. im stressed


	4. denial, i guess.

i don't know how to write poetry but i'm going to try

you said look at everything and i did, stupidly

i thought that this would be funny but now i just feel dry

you laid your thoughts on here, your thoughts about me beautifully

 

i think its funny. i think its funny because it hurts

you're are tattooed on the back of my eyelids, when i sleep all i can do is dream of you

you scramble my brain when there's something important to do: we've always been on the outskirts

of being in love. always toed into the edge and, i've never had it shoved in my face before, phew

 

i thought i could keep it trapped beneath emperor work 

and being away from you. and it was working, for a while

your laugh still ringed in my ears and your smile in my head. but now, you lurk

even more. like you're wrapped around my skin like a blanket. i'll

 

i tried to hide that im gay. that didn't work. i tried to forget you. that didn't work either. 

being an emperor is fucking hard. i hate it. i despise it. why was i so eager?


	5. hell

for a void of destruction, and a stomach of a inhuman creature,

it was the best first date i've ever had.

the romantic tension between us was so thick i could poke it like it was a feature

you served me your shoe like it was a masterpiece: it was bad

 

we leaned over to eat a shoe, our hands occasionally touching

my heart beating faster and my lips curling into a smile

over eating a boot. your determined smile and eyes clutching

onto my heart like they were string wrapped around it: it was nice for the meanwhile.

 

i wanted out there so bad, even if i had to crawl out of it

lan fan and fu- they were waiting for me to find immortality, waiting for me to be alive

but. you made it bearable. with your romantic shoe dinner and pouts that lit fires in my heart, just a little bit.

i'd never thought i'd find that situation a treasured one: no it was filled with fear and anger and doom, but i'l take it in strive

 

because of you. my most memorable first date i've ever had. the most jam packed date i've ever experienced. 

doom, fear, teenage awkwardness, sappiness, humour and uncertainty: it was when i considered you my forever- i'm serious. 


	6. rush valley

i used lan fan's automail as an excuse this one time

i told her that maybe rush valley was a good place to try

but she looked at me with her meticulous eyes and saw through me quickly, and all i could say was i'm

she agreed anyhow, but you weren't there. we did find winry and her wife, but. all we could do was buy

 

i don't know why i thought you'd be there,

i don't know why i wanted you to be there.

things would have been so much easier if i never shared your air

things would have been so much easier if i wasn't a fucking heir.

 

i really thought i could walk into rush valley and you would be shouting

shouting at someone calling you short, or winry because winry was shouting at you first.

i thought i could kiss you. just once. and forget you. i had a plan, that didn't include doubting.

greed made me an even more confident bastard. fuck, fuck. i'm really cursed. 

 

these aren't even love poems at this point. they're my sad life written on paper, addressed to you

i wanted to learn everything i could about you that day. i want to learn everything about you. i need some food to chew. 


	7. idiot.

it's 10 syllables each line you idiot, learn that before you learn me.


	8. choices

what do we do now? kiss or burn this book?

do i have to forget your beautiful

words and pretty smiles: i'm on a huge hook.

i'm stuck at all sides, it's not suitable.

 

what do i do now? emperor or me?

what am i these days? what was i ever?

am i a man in love with you? i plea,

what if fifteen year old ling was never-

 

what if he was just fifteen year old ling?

i want to throw my whole life away, ed

for you. for you. am i a stupid thing?

then i look at your face- feel no more dread

 

do you want to burn this? do you want to-

i want to kiss you. do you want to- woo!

* * *

throw it all away. tell it to get fucked

don't do it for me. do it all for you

kiss me until im breathless. reconstruct

me like a jigsaw. runaway for two

if that's what you want. if you can escape.

you have responsibilities, you have

too many things, too many wants: like tape

endless and going forever- no calve.

no ending. make a choice, do it for you

make sure to know, i'm beside you always

whether you wake me to the morning hue

or send notes from your palace in a daze

i love you and that's hard for me to say.

do what you think is right for you, you gay

 


	9. choice

hey it, get fucked.


End file.
